Phrysmatic Bond
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: "As the peace returned, our life returned to a normal life again. However, we live not as simple as sun and moon which kept rounding in a simple way. We share our happiness, and sometimes sadness, through a multiple strong bond." 'But, those who got linked with these bond had to hid their existence of love, in order not to ruin their friendship,' Pairing come later based on vote
1. Prologue

A / N : I made this one for more-like a vote for Shoutmon. I found that these three were the most used pairing for Shoutmon : Lunamon, Gumdramon, and Sparrowmon. However, these three were equal for me. Shouna was a lovely pairing, while ShoutGum was a cute pairing, and Shorrow got the two of it in an equilbrium. So, the thing that mostly I wanted to know was suggestion from the other Shoutmon's Fans, which one is the best for him? I hope that you can share it on review, because I planned to make the ship after 10 chapter, and it based on the vote here.

_**Prologue**_

Shoutmon POV

The war had long been ended.

But, I didn't expect that the second rebuilt of Digital World was longer than I assumed.

Therefore, it's over now.

Sitting on the soft sofa, I tried to relax from the more-likely endless effort that I did until yesterday.

From the help of other, and from my deepest will and determination to reconstruct the Digital World at the second time, all of my ally helped me to fix the damage inflicted by that jerk Quartzmon.

Thanks to Gumdramon and his partner Tagiru, and of course the other legendary heroes that lend their impressive power, we could live again in this peaceful world.

Thanks for all of Xros Heart members, who kept giving the most important aid for all of Digimon's sake to rebuilt this world.

Once again, it's over now.

Sighing in relief, I leaped down from the sofa. I walked slowly to the photo album.

Here, lies the story about our life. A team where all of the members unite their heart, for a one goal. A team where the leader was a normal boy that couldn't turn his back on the others. A team where the core was a reckless and stubborn Digimon, who wanted to do anything to become the King.

All of these things reminded me at our journey before.

At last, now we lived without any of obligation.

But, everytime I closed my eyes, I'd always thought about the future of this world. Was there another human who got a ticket into Digital World and a new threat appeared?

I didn't even could answer it. I didn't want to know the answer, either.

All of this world, my only wish was only one :

I don't want another war

It's enough for me. Got caught in a fight with the three head-officers, later with seven Death Generals, and in the final save the world by borrowing all of Digimon's power along the world to gave the evil emperor a single fatal blow, and defeat him for good.

But, Digital World need to be reconstructed again, and I was in full faith to take that position. After all, became Digimon's King was my number one goal, right?

So, it takes one year of human world's time to finally done. But later, it didn't take a long time for Wisemon to told me about a presence of world between Digital World and Human World. I kept insisted to went in it, but time kept running out until he told me that he had already discovered how to do it. Before hearing all of his lectures, I, along with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons and Pickmonz, and also Cutemon went in the portal, moving us to the Taiki's Xros Loader.

When finally I got myself into the world that Wisemon told me – known as Digi Quartz - , I, once again joined Taiki in order to discovering this new dimension. When the time finally come, the Old Clockmaker told us all of the things and of course the resolve to end the war.

Later, the five legendary heroes appeared, and with me and Taiki – as the sixth heroes as the Old Clockmaker said – combined our forces to pull the Brave Snatcher, the weapon that used to beat Quartzmon and at the same time the last hope.

In the process, I had taken a fatal blow from that weapon so did Taiki, and finally Tagiru and Arresterdramon replaced us as the heroes, and as the hunter.

From that moment, I felt like a jerk that couldn't do anything in the last battle. But, the things that I could do was to fix the Digital World once again, and that's what I did until yesterday.

And, today is a new day.

This is the day that I'm waiting after all : have a free time to rely with my friends.

I could do anything : walk together to some place, have a picnic, cook together, and whatever funny that human did that we could do too.

Yes, I did love to be the King. But, King also need a relax, right?

After all, my duty is already done. When another threat comes, then I'm on it.

Putting the album on its place, I glanced at one photo that I put on the table. Picking it up carefully, I gazed at the person that in it.

These were the most important person for me – from the time when I met them at the first time and until now –

This photo had taken when we took a rest – more like a picnic – after a full-day work.

In this photo, we were on the air. I, along with a shy rabbit digimon and mischievous purple digimon was sitting on a yellow bird digimon that look mostly like a jet. I was hugging that bird digimon's neck ( If I wasn't, I would have free fall from the sky ) as I gave him a slice of cake – despite that we ate on him, he couldn't eat together so I help him -, while the rest, that two were eating the cake while sometimes took the cream and pinched it to the other face.

Looking at this picture made me smiled.

Yes, these three were my bestfriends ever.

'Sparrowmon,..' I mumbled unconsciously as I tenderly gliding my finger at the yellow bird digimon.

'…Gumdramon…' I muttered silently as I moved my finger to the purple digimon.

'…Lunamon…' I grew silent after pointing my finger to the last, the rabbit digimon.

Was that bad I missed all of them? We had met until yesterday, and I'd already missed them?

Probably, I need to visit them.

Now.

* * *

The next chapter will discovering the bond between Shoutmon and Gumdramon. There's lot of things that I related with the episodes on 'Toki o Kakeru Shonen Hantaa Tachi / The Boy Who Leapt Through Time', since that I'm not in satisfy seeing him got messed up. But, I used my own words, so that I hope that I won't flame anyone.

Constructive review are really appreciated :D


	2. Gathering Memory Arc 1: Little Brother

A/N : As I said before, this chapter will mainly discovering the bond between Shoutmon and Gumdramon. Hope you can enjoy ^^

Warning : This chapter is full of jumping time (the plot are really worse), so I bet you will got yourself a little confused. And, this chapter contain my opinion about the third arc : The Young Hunter Who Leapt Through Time.

**Gathering Memory**

**Arc 1 : Little brother**

A young digimon sat under the tree, relaxing his muscle for a brief moment from the hard work. Lying his back at the trunk of a tree, he could feel the wind that blew the leaves and made it parted away from the branches. Some of it landed on his snout, while he only shook his head lightly before it landed on the grassy land.

Gazing at the sky, he was still in disbelief with the reality he had seen with his eyes now. His main goal had already achieved, became the ruler of Digital World. Now that he had, he needed to focus on his main task : rebuild the Digital World. But, the main of his heart told him that it would be good if he settled down his main base, which it called a 'castle'. Along with his loyal team, he finally reached his first goal as a King.

Stood in the middle of savana, his castle was coloured in white. With the wooden-droppable gate, and of course the main guard of the castle itself, stood bravely guarding the new castle. He could see from his place because it's a big and tall. Providing with a high watch tower, he could watch almost entire of his domain.

Before he made a move, someone stuck out from a berry bush. Made a quick reflect, he jumped and stood firmly. What the thing that came out made him a little surprised.

It's a dragon digimon, same as him. However, he was smaller than him. He was a purple digimon with white x-mark on his forehead. He had a pair of yellow wing, and wore a red vest. But, something had gone wrong with him. His eyes were drowsy, and he got a few scratch on his body.

**Shoutmon POV**

"Who are you?" I asked him while proceeding to gave him a support with one of my shoulder. Before he could reply, he fell down and fortunately I could catch him.

"Man, who's this guy?" I muttered silently. But, I couldn't leave him alone here. He's unconscious, and what the most important was he's one of my people. My duty as a king was to keep my people. With a hesitation, I lifted him up and ran to the castle.

* * *

Two hours had been passed, but he still didn't regain his conscious. I kept myself on his side, learning him with curiosity in my eyes, wanted to know who was him. I'd already given him some first aid, and managed to bandage his wound. It wasn't deep, but it's necessary to heal it.

I'd brought some food, in case when he woke up I could spare him some.

We were at my bedroom now. A double bed stuck at the corner, where we were. The opposite wall were only a window, so that I could see outside from my room.

Before I stood up, he grunted and made him as my attention now.

I watched silently when he woke up, and then used both of his paws only to sat. Being not to made him surprised, I gently patted his back, waiting his gaze to me.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked when his gaze met with mine.

"Me… My name is Gumdramon…" he looked surprised at first, but managed to reply before leaving his gaze to the ground. I picked up the plate that I put near the bed, and handed it to him.

"This," I offered him, and he accepted it with silent.

Watching him ate the food, I sat beside him.

"So, what the thing that made you faint before?" I asked, and he grew silent as he put the spoon down.

"I…" he even didn't look at me.

"I want to be stronger, so I'm practicing for a whole day…" he explained weakly. I gazed at him with concern, before finally rested my hand on his forehead.

"You are strong," I said. He quickly glared at me.

"You even don't know I am!" he replied furiously. Surprised from his sudden rage, I quickly waved my hand off from him.

"Whoa whoa calm down," I said, before gave him an explanation.

"When I was young, I used to be … well… similar like you," I grinned sheepishly, while he just listening silently.

"All of stubbornness, and reckless, were in mine. But, I have a determinate will to be achieved," I looked back at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"To protect everyone I care," I slowly answered.

"And now, I've already accomplished it," I said. "With the way you did before," I quickly added, just for supporting him.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"What I want to pull is, everybody is strong, when they have a strong will," I gave him a supportive pat on his shoulder.

"You want to be strong right?" I asked, and he just nodded. "Then you've already. I know it because as I said before when I was young, I mostly like you. And now, I had grown up and became stronger. I know you will," I said, and now I could see his eyes were full of magnificence.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I am Shoutmon. I am the Digimon King," I said confidently. He just kept staring at me, and now I felt a little nervous with his look.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" I nervously asked, and he just shook his head.

"Being a king, that's awesome…" he mumbled, and I took the plate that before he put on his lap.

"You have something as your goal too, right?" I put the plate away, and he nodded.

"I want to be the most famous Digimon in the world!" he exclaimed in excitement. I couldn't help but smile. Even he was a small digimon, he had a great will in him.

"One day, you will," I replied, before jumped to the bed.

"Err… Shoutmon- ah! Ousama…" his low voice suddenly came out. I just stare at him.

"What?"

"Thanks a lot for take care of me, but-

"No need to thanks. It's my job anyway," I said. "And maybe if you want I can give you a numerous tips to accomplish your goal," I added while threw him a timid smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can stay with me rather than practicing for yourself and maybe with tree until you lost your conscious," I teased him while he could only blush in embarrassment.

I poked the bed, gesturing him to lay down. He did it slowly, probably felt a little ashamed.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a harsh day," I said, before yawned and rolled to the other side, closing my eyes.

* * *

With the window as the wall, the light of the sun easily came in, ordering me to wake up. I sat down, and looked at my side. He was still sleeping, snuggling at the soft pillow. Sure, I had just met him yesterday, but some part inside me said that he was the first person I need to take care.

I gently squeezed his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"Good morning dreamy boy," I grinned, and he just smiled. I didn't know what he was thinking about me. The one whom you met just in one day and he took care of you ? It's only in a fairy tale, but it wasn't impossible if someone like that existed.

"Do you want to have a training?" I asked while took a sip of my coffee.

"I guess… but I even don't know where I am,…" he said, and I put my mug on the table.

"Can you wait until evening?" I asked, and he just threw me a confused look.

"I mean, I have to go until evening. Then, we can have a training together that I can help you," I explained, while he could only nod.

"Food are in refrigerator. If you have any problem, please just call me," I gave him a communication device. It's only the same device Ballistamon made before, but with Wisemon touches, it completely became a cool gadget that more likely a handphone. We could have a chat with the other members of Xros Heart, and mainly used to inform me about the Zones that they're responsible for.

"Okay…" with his last reply, I opened the door and dashed out, before finally someone appeared and took me away.

* * *

The same person took me back to the castle. I waved goodbye and came in. In this day, I couldn't forget Gumdramon. I still felt bad for leaving him alone like that. Maybe I need to introduce him to another.

When I came in, I found him staring out from the window. I walked to him slowly before gave him a light slap on his back.

"Miss me?" I asked playfully. He just shook his head.

"Shall we start?" he asked, eyes full of determination.

"Okay," I answered and together we walked to outside.

* * *

Learning a lot about him, now I know most of his technique focused on mid-range battle. Mainly, he used his hammer tail as his main weapon.

"You're too slow!" I said, as I easily dodged all of his attack.

"You're the one who's too fast!" he replied, and I just chuckled. After jumped from his attack, I stood up and looked at the sky. It's already pale now, signaling that it's almost dark now.

"Maybe it's enough for today," I said, and he just sighed.

"Why are so fast?" he muttered with annoyed look.

"Hey, there's still tomorrow right?" I gently patted his back as I handed him some of drink.

Sitting down under the tree, we took a relax for a while.

"Hey," I called him, and he just kept silent. For a reason, I thought that he wanted me to continue, so I continued.

"Do you know about evolution?" I asked. He quickly looked at me.

"I heard something about it. It's something that rarely happened to Digimon," he explained what he knew about it.

"Yeah, but it's not rare if you have a partner," I grinned, remembering the goggle-boy that in the past always stood by my side even it nearly killed him.

"Partner?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a partner?" he asked.

"Of course! My partner's name is Taiki. He's an awesome General which together with his friends, Akari and Zenjirou and with the will from Omegamon gave me the power of evolution," I explained to him.

"When did you met him?" he asked again.

"I met him,… yeah, he saved me when I was nearly death. Since then, he helped me to travelling the whole world, and fought again the darkness empire,…" I sighed, remembering the past,… filled with unforgettable memory.

He grew silent, and I knew why.

"One day, you will find your true partner," I glanced at him, gave a supportive pat on his shoulder.

"Did you sure?" he asked, his eyes were full of hesitation.

"Of course yes!" I exclaimed, and he just smiled. A moment of silent came, before he asked a question.

"Can you evolve now?"

"Of course not," I replied simply. "As I said before, you need a partner to evolve. Now, I had separated with my partner so I can't do an evolution," I said.

"I just wondering how you looked like in your evolution form…" he mumbled.

"Cheer up boy!" I slapped his back. "I swear when you got your partner and you got your evolution, you will be stronger than me," I just want to make him believe in his potential.

"Thanks," he said.

"No need to," I grinned, before gesturing him to go back to the castle.

* * *

Another week had passed, and I'd learned that Gumdramon had a strong potential inside him. I knew it, because with only a week training, he became a lot stronger than first I met him.

"Yay! I can hit the king!" he exclaimed when his hammer tail hit my back. Actually, I just let him did it, so he could cheer up a little.

"Haha, you've learned a lot and grow stronger so fast," I said as I stood up. As usual, we took a rest under the tree after a session of training.

Silent moment appeared, and I just swam in my thought. He got his confidence now, and what he need was a definite goal.

"Hey," I called him. He looked so happy this day.

"Whaat?" he asked back. I couldn't help but smile at his attitude.

"Listen, you've got your training well… So I guess you need to search for your true partner,…" I said with a hesitant and low voice, not wanting him to misunderstanding what I meant.

"You want me to go?" he asked, his cheerful voice suddenly gone.

"No, it's not what I said. It just…" I grew silent, totally confused about how to say it as I let out a long sigh and looked at the pale sky so many times.

"Ousama… Is I'm stronger than you now?" he suddenly asked. "Honest please," he added. I glanced at him. I knew I didn't want to hurt his feeling, because I didn't want him to lose his confidence. However, I still have my pride as the Dragon, and at the same time as the King. Was there a person that stronger than the King? Then why that person didn't replace the King? But, he asked me to be honest, so I gulped nervously before answering what he want.

"Listen, you've gotten stronger now … but I can't say that now you're stronger than me…" –wait, was his goal to surpass me? After discovered what he mostly wanted, I've gotten an idea.

"Do you want to surpass me?" I immediately asked, and he just nodded.

"King is the person that all Digimon know. When I beat him, of course I'll be acknowledged and became famous more than him!" he exclaimed while raising his paw to the air, and I just chuckled.

"You know?" I raised my eyebrow, and finally decided to give him an insult.

"You will never beat me," I grinned, and he growled. I knew it. Since he was a Dragon digimon too, he had his pride as the Dragon.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I just threw him a smirk, realizing that my plan had worked. He just kept glaring me until he calmed down.

"Ousama, I swear that I will beat you one day,…" he pointed me, and I just smirked.

"Then proof it boy," I teased him, and before he opened his mouth, I quickly closed it one of my hand and the other one I used to pinned him at the tree.

"Listen, if you want to beat me, search for your partner, and keep training. But don't overdo yourself," I released him, and he choked a little.

"But why you helped me?" he asked.

"That's the way to help you become stronger," I shrugged my shoulder, gesturing him that for him it was a good idea or not. He just laughed lightly, before finally looking back at me.

"So, you did all of this with that purpose?" he raised his eyebrow. I just kept my smirk on my face.

"Proof it that you can beat me, little boy," I teased him with sing-a-song tone, and he just growled.

"Okay," with his last sentence, I dragged him back to the castle, preparing for the next day.

* * *

After that day, he always refused when I asked him to watch him have a practice. I knew what I said was only to made him have some goal, which was beat me, but at the other side I was afraid when he overdo himself and got fainted like the first time. So, I asked the guard to not let him went out, and if he wanted to have a practice, I ordered two of the guard to watch him so that he couldn't ran away. It's true that I wanted him to search for his partner, but I didn't want him to search for his partner alone.

The tense kept going up, when someone told me that Gumdramon had fled from the castle. He left a paper which only written with a few words.

_' I'm going to look for partner. I swear that I can beat you Ousama! '_

Reading this one made me a little worried. Did he could take care of himself? I was afraid of his potential that he didn't use it for the right ways, so I quickly searched for him everywhere, but nothing to be found. I asked all of my friends, and I didn't give up and kept searching him until finally I found him.

*He was beating the thief, and at the same times the police too. I was taken aback with what he did, he had already changed so lot only by my words before. I knew that this should be ended, so I wanted to drag him back to the castle so he won't make any trouble.

And plus, when I found him, he's together with someone looked like Gatomon, but of course the worst Gatomon I've ever seen. From what I look, he's a friend of him.

"Even friendship isn't so touching when it between two troublemakers," I started, and he seemed surprised that I could find him.

"Ousama?!"

"Stop causing trouble and come back to the castle!" I ordered

"I don't want to! I'll never surpass you on that way," he refused. "Besides, what's wrong with beating up bad guys?" he added.

"Idiot!" I yelled. "Just because they're bad doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" I tried to make him back to his old self, but it failed.

"I've had enough of you playing the benefactor! We're out from here, Betsumon!" with his word, the worse Gatomon changed itself into a worse Monitamon, and threw a smoke ball. But, luckily, one of my friend's servant helped me to caught him, and that strange digimon who could change himself into many forms fled away.

"It's been a long time young king," a Gokuwmon greeted me, while he held Gumdramon on his arm.

"Oh, Gokuwmon!" I realized him. He was the servant of my friend, Sanzomon.

"Sanzomon sent me to help you, so would you mind if we take care of this guy?" he asked.

"Of course. Give him a solid punishment that he didn't cause any problem again," I felt a little guilty when said that, but Gumdramon need to have a lesson after what he did.*

Later, I had a talk with Sanzomon. She told me, that Gumdramon bear strong potential inside him, and if it's not used in right way, it may cause a big trouble. So, Sanzomon sealed it with her power, forming a golden ring that would hold his power when he's not using it at the right ways, and gave him more power when he used it at the right ways. I could only sighed in relief when he finally released from the dark void where he used to be before for his punishment.

But, another threat came. Wisemon analyzed that there's another dimension between Human World and Digital World, which called DigiQuartz. From what I knew from Sanzomon, Gumdramon was here, but she herself didn't know how he could go inside that place. Then, Wisemon told me that I could contact Taiki before he made a device that could transport us once again to Taiki's Xros Loader.

I asked him if he knew something about Gumdramon, and he grew silent a while before finally said that he didn't know. I sighed, and later kept firing Wisemon to be quick that I could go to the DigiQuartz, much for his annoy and grumble. When finally I could move to the DigiQuartz, I met again with my very best friend and also my General Taiki, and at the same time met the Evolution form of Gumdramon. I smiled, he had found a good partner that could help him evolve. I recognized it because that Digimon bear the similar rubber red armor and white X-mark on his forehead. I helped him in the battle, which it called Digimon Hunt, and after the battle we took back the students who got caught by an evil Digimon to the DigiQuartz.

In the end, I learned that Gumdramon's partner, called Tagiru, wanted to surpass my partner Taiki too, so it much likes a teamed beating game – as Yuu said -.

* * *

"Why did you call me Ousama?" Gumdramon asked. We were at the castle back now, since he had already beaten the last Digimon, Quartzmon. All of the Digimon were sent back to the Digital World, and together rebuilt the Digital World and it quickly fixed back.

I just kept my gaze on him. He had grown up so fast, he became stronger than me, he had save the world, and he had achieved his goal to be acknowledged along the Digital World.

I stuck my hand out, before grinned and said "Congratulation,"

He seemed like he thought for a three second before finally accepted it.

"Thanks for you too, Ousama. You've helped me and Tagiru on Digimon Hunt," he said, and in regretful voice added, "And I'm sorry if I made you worried. But I can take care of myself now, since I'm stronger than you," I could only chuckled at his word.

"Yes, now you're stronger than I am," I had to admit even if it threw my pride away.

"Want to hear my story?" I asked, and before he could reply I put him on my lap – much like father and his son – before telling him what I wanted to tell.

"After I got myself into DigiQuartz, Taiki told me something. He said that an odd old man told him that if he got himself into Digimon Hunt, it would break the balance of the world. But, he couldn't turn his back on the others, as his usual self, so he asked me to help you on Digimon Hunt, but he asked me too that I could only use a small portion of my true power. So, I accepted it, and that's why I could only help you a little. Sorry," I explained, while he just lifted his head to look at me and in his eyes I could see a guilty.

"It's not your fault, Ousama-

"That's why when I used my technique on my evolution form, Hard Rock Damashii on the Blossomon, it only formed like a small ball. I myself felt disgusted that I could only used a small portion of my power, that it even didn't make a damage on the enemy," I sighed.**

"Ousama, you-

"You've did it," I patted his forehead. "You're stronger than me, the King, now," I said. "Maybe it's started when you met your true partner," I grinned, remembering of what the tips I gave him at the past.

"Why did you say like that?" he asked.

"Remember our fight with Phelesmon?" I asked. He slightly nodded. "Who beat him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Me…" he replied slowly.

"That's right. When we got his attack, I used my most powerful technique, Omega the Fusion to break free and hit him, but it only KNOCKED him back A LITTLE," I emphasized the words, before continuing. "But you break free without using any of technique, and you beat him with one-hit skill, your powerful technique," I chuckled. "Your Prism Gallet is awesome. Every time you used it, you always beat a Digimon. Not like me, in my journey before my powerful technique Omega the Fusion couldn't even kill one Digimon," I explained.***

"That's why you're stronger than I am," I finished and put him to stood up in front of me.

"But it's because of your help I could beat that Phelesmon. If you hadn't gave him a blow first, I'm sure that I couldn't finish him-

"I'm sure you can. As I said before, every time you used Prism Gallet, you always beat a Digimon. No matter how strong they are," I cut his statement as I grinned timidly, before stood up too.

"So, Gumdramon, the savior of our world. I have a request for you," I said.

"What is that? And please don't call me like that," he asked back.

I laughed a little for his last statement, before made my word. "You still don't know?" I took two seconds to put my face on my palm before continuing. "Many Digimon trapped in the Human World. I want you to Hunt these Digimon and sent them back to the Digital World. I can send you back to the Human World, but if you agreed," I explained, and he seemed that he thinks hard, by the way he looked up and down for a few time.

"Why only me?" he scratched his forehead in confusion.

"Don't you miss your partner? You two have accomplished your goal, then why don't you two have some party?" I teased him a little, and he just slowly nodded.

"You're right… But…" he glanced at me. "Don't you miss me?" he asked. I didn't know whether he teases me or not, but I just gave him a single honest answer.

"Yes I am," I said. "But our world need you again," I sighed. "But I can ask Taiki to watch for you, so I will always know whatever you do," I smirked, before continuing. "So, if you did something naughty, prepare yourself when you come back," I made a fake evil face, and it did well scaring him.

"O..okay…" he gulped, and I had to resist urge to laugh looking at his face now.

"Now, get going," I grabbed his paw before dragging him to the Wisemon lab.

"Is he ready?" Wisemon asked, before combining two of his crystal ball and made a green portal that usual looked like.

"Take care of yourself right?" I sniffed a little, knowing that I would separated from him again for a long time. "You're mostly like my real little brother, you know," I gave his paw a firm squeeze, and he yelped.

"I promise that I'll be back soon," he said, before waving goodbye and vanished to the portal.

"He's growing up so fast," Wisemon commented.

"Yes…" I could only smile. The Digimon that when I found got bruised, then have a training with me, finally achieved his goal to spread his name beyond the Digital World. I couldn't miss these ; I'm the one who mostly all help him.

"Good luck," I whispered to no one in particular, before leaving the room without any courage in each of my step, missing one of my closest persons again. Before him, there's someone who I missed so much.

Her name was Lunamon

* * *

*This is based on Episodes 71. I put in here because it's the only part that revealing Shoutmon and Gumdramon past for the one year after the Bugramon's defeat.

**This is based on Episodes 58, when OmegaShoutmon used the worst Hard Rock Damashii. Did you honestly believe that the fireball that hit the Blossomon is Hard Rock Damashii? For me, it's not. Even Agumon's Baby Flame made a more damage than that attack.

***This is based on Episodes 69, when OmegaShoutmon used the worst Omega the Fusion. I don't understand what's with this technique. For me, Omega the Fusion is OmegaShoutmon strongest technique that rare to be used, only at Episodes 43 (when he fought ZeekGreymon and made a huge explosion), Episodes 48 (when he together with ZeekGreymon's Final Strike forcing the attack to Lilithmon and again made a huge explosion), and in this episodes, Episodes 69, only knocked Phelesmon, and it's ONLY A FEW METER, and Phelesmon seemed that he didn't get hurt from the attack. Poor OmegaShoutmon. He got messed up a lot in the third arc of Xros Wars. And did anyone agree with me? Everytime Prism Gallet used, there must a Digimon got beaten (if you ever realized it). Even OmegaShoutmon form could only beat Tactimon, and he never could beat anyone else, except in his Xros Form.

( What I want to say, if OmegaShoutmon is at the same level as Arresterdramon, please don't call him as the legendary heroes. If OmegaShoutmon is really a legendary heroes, please don't make him same as the other Digimon. It only messed him up a lot, and I'm in dissatisfied with it.

* * *

The next chapter will discover the bond between Shoutmon and Lunamon.

Constructive review are really appreciated ^_^


	3. Gathering Memory Arc 2 : You,Me,and Gift

A/N : Sorry for huge delay! This chapter will discover the bond between Shoutmon and Lunamon ! Yay! I hope all of Shouna's fans satisfied with what I put in here. Also, since that Shouna now have 2 point, it means that maybe on the next I'll make the main plot with Shouna as the spotlight.

Warning : The plot is really worse ( same as before ) so maybe it will make you confused a lot.

Therefor, enjoy ^^

**Gathering Memory**

**Arc 2 : You, Me, and Gift**

**Shoutmon POV**

Disk Zone had always attached in my crucial memory. Because, it's the only zone that we couldn't save. Actually, it's not our fault, yet that Kiriha was the one who held the Code Crown.

When we arrived, I felt something wrong with myself. Something, strange. It's more likely I couldn't move myself with a swift move like usual. And, Zenjirou could only comment that I mostly like a grandpa for muttering something like that. I knew that something bad would happen.

My suspicion was right. Later, X4K diverted without even scratched.

And, this was the second part why I couldn't forget Disk Zone. Along with Greymon and Mailbirdramon, we fell from the fissure and later I knew what's with the strange feeling I had before. They mocked me that I didn't fit as the vessel, but later I proof to them that I could fit as the vessel of my team. They'd taken aback of what they said, hahaha pitiful.

And later, with their help too I could beat Valvemon. It's not something sudden power that I had.

Because, before we started the war,…

I found myself gazing at the, well, I could say cute Digimon, right? I didn't know why, but I couldn't leave my eyes from her. It's… I just had a feeling in my gut that she was the one I should protect.

'You will become stronger if you have a strong will to protect people you care most'

I'd read some of that stuff, and I had to agree that it's definitely right.

I wasn't someone who used to be friendly with the new friends, but only in this case I just want to know her name.

* * *

Though that we made it to the Shinobi Zone, I still could see sadness in her eyes. So, when the DigiNoir were spread, I took two from them and walked to her that sat alone in the corner of the room. What I wanted the most was to see her smile, so I put my brightest smile and tried to cheer her up.

Before she could even say a word, I sat in front of her while put the DigiNoir box beside me.

"You should have a nice dinner," I pushed the DigiNoir box, while she only cocked her head.

"It's for you," I added while gave him an assuring smile.

"But, the other only have one…" she finally spoke, hint of shy in her voice.

"I see… you're a kind person," I said, trying to change the subject.

"…" she grew silent.

"What I meant is you're a caring person. You've always watch your friends, and you know them well. That's only my gut's opinion,… ish," I rubbed the back of my head nervously, for being blurting out.

She just kept silent, so I tried to pull up a conversation.

"Hey, don't be shy. I'm here to cheer you up. You're the only one who looked the most depressed. So, I bring you two of this," I said.

"Your name is,,, Shoutmon?" she asked. I didn't even bother to ask where does she know it. I just nodded my head rapidly.

"So, what's your… name?" I carefully asked, just not want that she suspected something about me.

"Lunamon…" she finally replied, while took one of the DigiNoir box. Her paw rested on the box, obviously hesitate to open it. While I could only smile, I took it from her hand – much for her surprise – and gently open the box, trying not to drool (you know how crazy Shoutmon loves DigiNoir).

"Here," I handed her the box, and she put it down. Still, she didn't want to eat it.

"Why you didn't eat it? It's very tasty," I asked. If the person in front of me was the one that I knew well, I would gladly eat their DigiNoir without hesitation, even that I would ended with some of bruised mark. But, it's different now. I wanted to show her my right side, not wanting her to know how bad I am inside.

After a few second glancing at her, she finally raised her head and asked something.

"Did you want to eat it?" she pushed the box, while I just pushed it back.

"No," I lied, and if Ballistamon or Lilymon knew this, I would be the target of their humiliating time. Oh Goddramon, please don't let them know

She then pushed the box again, and I playfully pushed back. We kept pushing the box until a smile grew on her face. Knowing this made me unbelievable happy.

"Glad to see your smile," I said, and she just smiled again.

"I found it's funny," she said.

"So, want to eat together?" she added, after a second of silent.

"Sure…" I replied, and before I could get some of the food, she took it away.

"You said that you don't want to eat this?" she mocked me.

"Oh come on," I groaned in frustration, as she could only giggle. I just wonder how sweet she was. Having the brightest smile, and I found she was incredibly cute when she giggled, and-

"Kidding!" she exclaimed, and it's enough to made me fell on my back.

"Ugh.." I grunted, not expecting of that reply.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"It's nothing! You know, I've feel more than this," I grinned. Later, we chatted together about how was her life in Disk Zone, and I shared about my life in Green Zone. She could only laugh when I told her my previous journey in Shinobi Zone, that Taiki made me mostly like a toy that he Digi-Xrosed me with another that wasn't usually used, which completely made me pissed off beyond relief.

What we didn't expect was night had come, and I went out from the wooden house. She followed me, and both of us sat down on the ground.

"Did the Disk Zone has the same sky with this?" I asked.

"More likely," she replied slowly, and I knew that I shouldn't put up Disk Zone again as the topic.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," she replied, and both of us just stared at the sky for a while. Surely, we had talked many things that now we didn't have any of topic to be put up, so I wanted to go back and search for Ballistamon.

"Is it okay if I go back?" I titled my head to her, and she faced me, her antenna swaying lightly by the breezing wind.

"I'm sure your friends are waiting for you," she smiled timidly, and it's enough for me as a token of appreciation.

"You're my friend too," I added as I stood up, and waved goodbye for her.

* * *

The fought had been ended. We obtained Blastmon's Code Crown, thanks to Sparrowmon and Nene's arrival.

This was the last thing that I would never forget for my entire life.

As we diverted from X5B, all of us felt exhausted for the first time using this kind of Xros. But, just when I wanted to sat down, I heard the familiar voice behind me.

There, Lunamon, had already leaped down from Zenjirou's arm, and made a mad dash toward me.

I gulped instantly, not knowing how to react. But, before I could even open my mouth, she jumped and hugged me in a friendly hug, which caught me off guard and both of us fell to the ground.

"You did it!" she exclaimed happily. I could only smile and patted the back of her head. All of people had their own revenge, even that they're an innocent people. I knew well that Lunamon wanted the destroyer of her home sweet home, Blastmon, got a pitiful death, and it happened well.

"Umm, Lunamon?" I politely asked, and she just raised her head.

"You can let go of me now," I added, and she quickly realized and jumped down.

"I'm sorry. I got overexcited, maybe…" she played her tiny paw, which made her so incredibly cute. With a sly grin, I put my hand on her forehead, gently rubbed it. She swayed her head following the move, seemed appreciating every of the second we spent.

"Did you get some scratch?" she asked. I was too happy giving her an affection that I didn't hear what she said.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, louder, and this time I heard her. I quickly jumped backward and rearranged a thumb on me.

"Of course! I'm the future Digimon King!" I exclaimed with full confidence, and she laughed and blushed slightly. Following her laugh, I laughed too as we had a small chat. Unfortunately, the journey must continue with Taiki's signal of dying Digimon. After learning what happened, they went to the place, except me. I nervously rubbed the back of my head, I didn't learn anything about excuse to go. While I wanted to say something, she just tilted her head, waiting for the words.

"Umm… well…" I said, but the time kept running and I knew that I should go. "I have to go…" I finally said as I closed my eyes, waiting for her reply.

"Then go!" what I didn't expect was she replied with full of excitement.

"You're the future King! Help the other digimon and promise me that when you're back you're the King of Digital World!" she exclaimed, again, which I could only laughed with her.

"I'll be back soon," I used my hand to gave her paw a gentle, yet firm grip before releasing it and set off from the place.

* * *

"It's enough for this day!" a familiar voice exclaimed from my side.

"It's over? I think we should continue," I protested, knowing that there's still lot of thing that I should do.

"But you can't burnt yourself," the person said.

"It's okay Lunamon. I can handle it," I said as I sat down, staring at the new Green Zone, my homeland, that just settled down.

"I said you're not!" she, once again said as I sighed.

"Look, I'm totally fine," I stood up, giving her a sight that I'm still on my shape.

"Whatever of it, you should rest for this day," she stubbornly said, as I groaned in frustration.

"Oh come on, I – " I cut off because my sight getting blurred.

"Shoutmon?" she asked, sounded like she hopes that I was making a joke

"Nnn.." I could only grumbled before totally blacked out, fell to the ground.

* * *

A moment later, I opened my eyes, only to found Lunamon sat beside me with worrying look.

"What's with 'I'm totally fine' ?" she yelled as I sat down.

"Hehe, sorry. It can't be helped," I grinned nervously.

"You made me worried too much, blockhead," she said with a hint of joke.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in protest as she giggled. However, I couldn't help but laugh to. Even that I wondered how much she worried about me.

As the reconstruction of Digital World began, Lunamon asked me to be my partner for everything. Surely, I couldn't refuse if it was her. And all of the times after it, we spent our time together adventuring to another zone after the zone that we conquered was done. And, it wasn't rare too if I got fainted like this time.

Mostly, it reminded me of Taiki and Akari. While I'd always overexerted myself, Lunamon would always be on my side, took care of me until I got myself back again. And I'd always feel relieved that I had her on my side.

"Okay okay. I'll take a rest," I said before the argue went longer, because I knew I would always lose when it comes to arguing with her. However, what she said was always true and the best for me.

Before closing my eyes, I took a short glance at her, who was tending a flower in a vase that I didn't know where she got them from. Therefore, it could put a smile on my face before I shut my eyes.

However, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes again and crawled slowly next to her.

"I told you to sleep, right?" she suddenly said, which made me surprised a little.

"Can't sleep," I replied before crawling again before sat next to her.

"As same as always," she said, not leaving her eyes on the vase and the flower.

"Some kind of that…" I mumbled before lied again on the grass, trying to sleep again.

What I didn't expect, a soft paw moved to my snout. I opened my eyes and I found Lunamon gazing at me with her timid smile. I smiled in appreciation before closing my eyes again. It's… her paw was so relaxing. I snuggled closer to her, and finally rested my head on her lap.

While I did it all without her permission, I thought that she would suddenly stood up, leaving my head fell to the ground. Well, once again, I didn't expect that she tenderly gliding her paw at my V-crest. It's the first time someone gave me affection like that, and I found it felt great. Slowly, with every of her single graceful touch, my conscious fading away, before finally fell asleep to the dream world.

Still, I wondered what she felt now…

**Lunamon POV**

I didn't know why he suddenly moved like that, neither that I didn't know why I did all of this. He's same as always, kind of annoying that would suddenly make a move before thinking. However, I found myself enjoying every time I glided my paw over his face.

_'He's as adorable as always.'_

Wait, what did I just thought?

A slight blush appeared as I felt my face burned up. I quickly shook it away. We're friends after all. What made him happy would always make me happy too.

But, this time was the most different. While true that I'd always stick together with him, I hadn't be so close with him like this time. I hesitant wanted to move away, but I couldn't move if he still here.

So, I pushed the vase away as long with the flowers, while I moved a bit so that my back now lied on the tree.

I gazed at him again. For sure, he was the one that I'd always admired. He was a savior of the whole world. He was one of my closest friends. He was…

I couldn't continue. It's true that I and Shoutmon had gotten closer since the reconstruction started. Furthermore, that's why I found myself a little troubled when I related him as a friend. He was, mostly kind of an older brother for me. We spent our time with enjoy, smile and laugh everywhere. When I suddenly remembered a sad memory, he would be there, calming me down with a hug. When I got a nightmare, he would always wake up too, embracing me while keep saying that he's always here for me.

It's something that I couldn't explain. He was everything for me, maybe. It's what I thought about him until this time.

While he was the one who usually calming me down, this time I was the one who calmed him down. And, I got a little trouble that I felt something weird in my guts. I tried to ignore it, as I closed my eyes to, hoping that I would get asleep soon.

* * *

When I felt something's moving close to me, I woke up from my slumber. And, as I opened my eyes, a pair of sapphire eyes greeted me, together with his silly grin.

"You've woken up, finally," he said. I just smiled, before gently lifted his head so that he could sit as I yawned tiredly.

"I'm still sleepy," I whined before realizing that it's already dark now.

"Then you should sleep again," he suggested, but I felt a little dizzy for sleeping a bit longer.

"No, I guess I should back now," I mumbled for myself, looking at the village.

"You know, I just discovered something," he suddenly said. I kept silent, giving him a space to explain.

"Well… I don't know how to start it, but the most important is I wanna move to the next zone," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as I glanced at him.

"Now?" I asked, hoping that he only made a lame joke.

"Yes…" after his last word, both of us grew silent. It's too dark to saw his face now, what's the expression written over it.

The night wind gushing softly, cracking the silent moment.

* * *

**Shoutmon POV**

I knew exactly what Lunamon would reply if I told her what I wanted to. But, I wanted to give her a special prize that I'd already planned from a week ago. So, I stepped closer to her before gazing at her candy eyes which full of purity and innocence.

"Emm, where should I start?" I suddenly felt ton of nervous, that now I could hear her soft laugh.

"Just say it," she said. I gulped before continuing nervously.

"Well, I said before that I want to go, but…" I stuck at the word, hoping that she would forget it. But, she didn't say anything, signaling me to continue. I sighed, before moved my hand to her forehead, gently caring it as it reminded me when we first parted away.

"… I want you to stay here…" I finally said as she gasped. I threw my face away, avoiding her eyes.

"You don't want me… to come with you?" she asked, hint of sadness and confusion in her voice.

"It's not like that!" I baffled, before sighing again.

"I want you to replace me here, because there's lot of things that haven't done yet here,…" I took off my hand from her forehead, glided it to her paw.

"It's not that I don't want with you. Time that we spent just two of us was the greatest moment ever I had. But, there's nothing in this world that would be together forever," I gave her paw a squeeze, as she squeezed back lightly.

"I know," she finally replied after seconds of silent. "But…" she stopped.

"But?" I tilted my head in confusion

"I'm not sure you can take care of yourself," she giggled as I blushed from embarrassment.

"What do you say? I'm the King here and I can take care myself!" I yelled in frustration, that she treated me like a baby.

"You're not," she calmly said. "You're always stubborn, burn yourself, overdoing yourself but always say to the other that 'don't overdo yourself', and many times fainted from fatigue. All of that, I'll always try my best to help you. What will happen if I'm not with you? Who will take care of you? Who will advise you? And, who will laugh together… with you?" she said all of things and she almost crying at the last part, which made me a little surprised.

"Lunamon…" I patted her back. "It's not a farewell. We will meet again soon. But, what did you say is true. I'm nothing with you on my side," after saying the last part, I wrapped my arm around her, hugging her with a friendly gesture.

"Just promise me that you'll back soon," she sniffed.

"I promise," I said in determination as I let her go. A moment later, I found her giggling at herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wondering if you count how many times you got fainted later," after saying that, she laughed loudly as I blushed again.

"Not again!" I yelled as I covered my face with my hand, regretting what's the most bad habit I bear.

"Shoutmon?" suddenly, another voice came up. I turned backward, and it was Sparrowmon.

"Ah, what a relief. You save me from this embarrassing moment," I quickly jumped at Sparrowmon's back. I took a last glance at Lunamon. She'd already stopped her laugh, and now waving her paw as goodbye.

"Take care of yourself!" we both exclaimed, before the journey through the sky started.

* * *

It's been two months, and I got myself back to Green Zone. The smell of grass always made me melted with this place.

"SHOUTMOON!" suddenly, a voice rushed from my back as I turned backward. Before I could open my mouth, she'd already jumped and tackled me down, rolling ourselves in a hug over the grassy land.

"You've finally back!" she exclaimed as both of us stood up.

"Yeah, I miss you," I said.

"I miss you too!" she exclaimed again in excitement, before finally giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me how many times you fainted~" she asked in sing-a-song tone, which totally made me flustered.

"DON'T PUT UP WITH THAT TOPIC AGAIN!" I shouted in frustration but she'd already laughed her tears out.

"Okay,… 4 maybe," I said as I calmed down.

"Wow, only a few times. I guess you're lying," she had a sharp intuition, however, as I sighed again.

"Come on, throw that thing away," I whined, and gladly she nodded.

"You haven't realized something?" she suddenly asked.

"Nope. Just as I want to look around someone tackled me down," I gave her a single teasing glance as she lightly punched me.

"Okay, I'll tell you," she said before pointing her finger to a direction. Following her finger, I stared at the direction before gasped in awe.

In the middle of the village, there was a huge building coloured in blue. It was a castle, with four towers around it. At the top of the main building, Xros Heart's Flag swaying proudly that everybody could see it.

"Wow," I could only say one word.

"Come on, you should come inside!" she dragged me and together ran to the place.

When we reached, the big wooden gate suddenly dropped as I jumped in surprise. Before we went in, I took a good look about the close up of the castle. It was totally match with me, as I wondered who the one that made the design.

"Your Majesty has come back!" many voice yelled after I walked in.

"Greetings my lord," Knightmon, the guard greeted me. "This is your new castle. We hope that you can have a nice walk and enjoy inside here," he continued, and I felt a sweat dropped from my forehead.

"Come on, we're friends after all. Don't be such a polite and treat me like this," I said.

"It's what we shall used to be like," a PawnChessmonz added. I sighed, feeling a little discomfort from the treatment from the other.

A light slap on my back snapped me back from my thought.

"Come on, you should look around!" Lunamon once again exclaimed in excitement as she began dragging me around and explaining all of the thing.

"Who build this castle?" I suddenly asked when she explained about the whole castle.

"All of us," she replied before continuing her word.

"It's…" I felt melted from all of their effort just for me as I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong Shoutmon?" she asked after realizing that I didn't listen to her speech.

"I don't know what must I do to return the favor," I said, before wiping my eyes with my arm. "All of you, I really appreciate this," I whispered to myself.

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, that I didn't expect she heard that.

"Yeah, this is the greatest present I ever have," I said, still felt touched with this place.

"It's not over yet!" she, again exclaimed in excitement.

"?" I cocked my head, not understanding what she meant.

"Come over here!" she dragged me to the 3rd floor

* * *

After a little running section, she stopped in front of a door.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, even in confusion as I began to think what's the thing inside.

When she opened the door, I once again gasped in awe. It's an impressive and cozy bedroom.

"This is… mine?" I asked as I looked around, only to chanting 'wow' with everything I saw here.

"Of course. I hope you'll like it because I'm the one who organize this bedroom," she said as she playfully jumping on the bed. I could only smile at the view, realizing how much she meant for me.

"Ah!" she seemed remember something.

"Over there! Quick!" she suddenly leaped and opened a door with a golden circle on it middle.

"What's more?" I joined her inside the room.

"This," she pointed a new well-crafted armor.

"Woah," I stared at it with glistering eyes. It's most likely with what I wore now, but it's bigger and looks cooler.

"Come on! Try it try it!" she exclaimed in excitement again as I sighed. However, after a second thinking, a shade of blush appeared at my face.

"Lunamon?" I glanced at her before shifting my gaze to the door.

"You want me to go out?" she got it well but she seemed didn't understand.

"You want me to change… right?" the blush at my face gotten deeper, and maybe it's enough to make her understand as she blushed too.

"Okaaay," she quickly slammed the door open before closing it. I smiled nervously before unscrew the bolts and replacing with the new one ; A pair of armlet, a chest plate and a pair of plated boots. They didn't need a bolt, because it fitted me perfectly.

At the side of them, there was a pair of spherical shells, with a crown emblem on it, and a dark brown belt. I managed to take off my trademark green headphone, replacing it with the new one and wore the belt. They didn't need a bolt, because it fitted me perfectly.

I looked at myself a while, and I gulped before opened the door. I found Lunamon sat on the bed, waiting patiently.

"How's this?" I asked, showing her my new appearance. She stared at me for a long time, that I started to feel nervous.

"You don't have to look at me with that look," I said, and it did well to snap her back from her trance. She blushed slightly, before nodded.

"It's nice. It suits you well, I guess," she commented as I smiled in appreciation.

"I love all of this!" I exclaimed happily, and she smiled in return.

However, I got a present for her too. That's the reason why I wanted to go alone, and I didn't expect she along with our comrades planned and managed to give me this awesome presents.

"Is this already over?" I asked for assure as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. Did you want anything more? Is this isn't enough?" she asked playfully as I grinned.

"I told you this is the best day I have!" I said. "Come on, you should go with me after a long time we don't!" I dragged her out from the castle with a mad dash, not letting her even to protest.

"Where we go?" she asked as I finally stopped.

"Wait," I said, as I clicked the button on the waygate.

This was a new transportation machine from Wisemon. Because that we didn't have Xros Loader to move to another zone with 'Zone Transfer', he decided to make this, waygate that connected to the every zone. When a zone had already fixed, a waygate must built here and registered through Wisemon that he would make a new button that could be used to move at that new zone.

I smiled as I clicked the button with a 'compact disc' symbol as the green gate appeared.

"Let's go," I offered my hand as I gave her a warm and assuring smile. She smiled back before we jumped to the gate.

The process before we landed on the other zone was same when we used Zone Transfer from Xros Loader ; flowing across a green dimension until there's a magnificence light that signaling the zone would be here sooner.

So, I used the time before we arrived to 'swam' closer to her.

"Lunamon," I started. She glanced at me with a curious look.

"I want you to do something for me. Can you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Close your eyes, and don't open it until I order to, okay?" I said.

"For what?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Just do it," I moved my hand to cover her eyes, preventing her to took even a quick glance.

"Okay," she replied. I smiled happily, even that I couldn't hide my anxiety well.

'Goddramon, please make her like this,' I wished deeply, before we entered the zone

* * *

"Don't open your eyes," I reminded her as we walked in a line. Because her eyes were closed, I guided her the direction.

"I know it. Don't repeat it again," she said, seemed to feel annoyance from how much I repeated that word.

"Hehe," I could only grin, before we reached the place. I moved my hand off from her.

"Now, please open your eyes slowly," I whispered right on her ears, and she did it.

As she opened her eyes, I wrapped my arm around her, trying to calm her down because I knew what would happen soon.

As she gasped from the scenery, I whispered to her.

"Welcome back to home, Lunamon,"

She still stuck at the view, leaving her mouth agape before finally started to sobbing and turned backward, hugged me back.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I gently said as I patted her back.

"This is your precious home. Or, did I make it a little different?" I looked around, trying to find something different from what I remember from Disk Zone.

"It's not…" she sobbed, as she stepped backward and turned back again, gazing at the most nostalgic place she had.

"I miss this place so much," she muttered to herself, but I still could hear it.

"And now you're here," I whispered to her.

"Thanks… Thanks!" she hugged me again, as I laughed.

"Hey, no need to. This is nothing compared with that castle," I smiled warmly to her.

"Thanks…" she kept repeating that word until I felt a little annoyed.

"Lunamon," I moved my hand to her shoulder, gave her a firm squeeze.

"Promise me, you will make this place better than before, as the leader," I said, cutting her sob as she stared directly at my eyes.

"Gather the members of Disk Zone, and live well here," I finished, and somehow my heart thrilled when I saw her eyes that full of joy and happiness as my eyes began to watery.

"I will! I promise Disk Zone will be the number one Zone here!" she shouted a promise as I laughed.

"It's a promise," I gently caring her forehead again, which always made me feel incredibly happy and at the same time feel weird at my guts.

"Ah, I remember something," she suddenly said.

"What it is?" I asked in curious.

"First, close your eyes," she began, as I grinned sheepishly wondering what she had.

"Second, please kneel down," she continued, as I did what she said.

"Wait a moment," she seemed to took the stuff from her pocket, before finally I felt something wrapped around my neck, strangled me a little. Then, I felt her paw working with something at the back of my neck. What I knew, it warmed me a lot.

"Done!" she said, and I opened my eyes. I began to touch my own neck, and it was a fabric. Because I couldn't see what the things at my neck, I looked backward and learned that it was a scarf, dangling almost touched my feet. It colour was plain yellow, but I found it's suit me well.

"Take a look!" she suddenly had a mirror on her hand. I grinned before take a good look. And, what I thought was true. It suited me well, matched with my red body.

"You're truly a person that always right about me, Lunamon," I grinned again. "This is great! It suits me well," I added, and she laughed lightly.

For a moment, I just staring myself, admiring how it suited me well. It's before Lunamon suddenly embraced me with a friendly hug.

"Good luck Shoutmon," she said, and I took a few seconds to understand what she meant.

"You too," I replied. "But I'll play over here constantly, so we won't be parted away long time," I grinned before continuing. "Then I can see how you manage this zone," I giggled as she puffed up her cheeks.

"Yah, I guess I should go. I want to sleep at my new bed~" I playfully said as she giggled.

"Keep your promise to play over here!" she exclaimed, and I just nodded.

"I'll be sure!" I replied as I hugged her for a while before dashed to the waygate.

"Byeee!" she yelled from far away, but I still could hear her voice.

"Heei! Don't faint again~" she suddenly yelling something that quickly made my feet stopped.

"NOT WITH THAT AGAIN!" I roared in frustration, before leaving the zone with a smile.

One person had done with her wish.

Now, to the next person.

I grabbed my tele-device that I stuck it on my belt before clicking the icon of the person.

"Sparrowmon, pick me up at Disk Zone,"

* * *

Whoa, I didn't expect that I would write so far like this!

However, I feel that even that this contain about 6k word, it's only repeating and keep repeating the same words.

Again, sorry if this doesn't make you satisfied. But, I hope you can share the part that you found not good, so that I can fix it because I haven't re-read this chapter :D


	4. Gathering Memory Arc 3 : New Partner

A/N : I'm quite sure there's lot of Shouna fans, but is there any of Shorrow ( Shoutmon x Sparrowmon ) fans here? Based on _doujin_, I found lot of Shorrow works, and it's the thing that made me love with this pairing. It's quite hard to describe between 'jet' and 'lizard'… however, I find out an impressive cuteness along them.

And, I would like to tell you that I'm preferring Sparrowmon here as female, not as male. There's a strong reason of why I said that :

First, the strongest statement that Sparrowmon is a male is the way she preferred herself with 'Boku' in Japanese term which usually means male, similar as 'Ore'

But, the strongest statement that Sparrowmon is a female is her _Gijinka_ or human form was female in manga.

Later, I found out that 'Boku' can be used for tomboyish girl, so for the conclusion I came up that Sparrowmon is female. However, she preferred herself with 'Boku' to show everyone that she had a strong will to protect Nene, whatever it stands. The same goes to Lopmon and Cutemon, maybe. They both use 'boku' as to prefer theirselves.

Here's the story! Enjoy !

**Gathering Memory **

**Arc 3 : New Partner**

* * *

_'A momentary of wisdom, huh?"_

* * *

The cheers were growing after SlashAngemon finished his speech, that he tried to be the leader of Heaven Zone with a little non-strict. After the Lucemon accident, Xros Heart decided to move to the next zone.

"So, what do we have, Taiki?" I asked the now famous General. He merely shrugged.

"I don't know. We got here by Lilithmon's spell. Maybe we can try to use Zone Transfer," he gazed at the chip, before sighing and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, so we're not departing?!" I shouted in frustration, getting a bit annoyed with this enigmatic General.

"Wait. I just want to check for Nene's," he replied calmly, before made his way.

"Geez, he got an ultra strong Digimon with her," I muttered while rubbing my belly, remembering the overwhelming power of that black Digimon. It's really hurt, though now it had already recovered.

"That's not my point," he mumbled. "That Digimon completely bothers me," he added, before came to the group as I followed him.

"Guys, we-" his words interrupted by the vibrate from his tele-device. The whole group – including me - stared in horror. All the bearer of tele-device were here, so who's calling him?

A seconds later, a voice buzzed from it, before finally made a clear sound.

"Taiki?" a feminine familiar voice came up.

"Ah, who's there?" Taiki replied, confusion clearly on his eyes. I walked closer to him, in the same state of curious.

"Sorry for not introducing, though I think you will recognize me quickly," the person chuckled a while, before continuing – and the same time Taiki realized who's her based on his sudden widen eyes -. "I'm Sparrowmon, and I got your tele-device that you gave me before," she explained.

"So that it," he huffed playfully before replying. "Say Sparrowmon, is Nene with you?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry, I can take care of her," she said, sharply knowing what he's implying.

"Thanks," he said, and I raised my eyebrow. What's he thanked for?

"Anyway, I called you because I want to say that," she suddenly added.

"You want to thank me? For what?" he replied, again, confusion in his eyes. I shook my head, wondering how could the conversation become weirder.

"Yeah, you save my live, and also Nene," she said. I coughed aloud, loud enough so that she could hear from her place.

"Actually, it's not only _HIM," _I emphasized a little before waiting for her reply.

"And thanks for you too, spiky head," she retorted. "Happy now?" she added.

"I'm not taking that as gratitude," I scolded back as I crossed my arm, glaring at the red device.

"Then what should I say?" she scowled. "Oh-Mr-Shoutmon,-please-take-my-gratitude?" she said in sing-a-song tone as I choked air out, almost laughed of how she spelled the word with such a tone. Even that I knew well she's teasing me, the way she said was cute enough.

"Whatever," I finally replied as I walked away. However, a moment later Taiki came to me.

"Hey buddy," he called. I looked him from my shoulder as I raised my eyebrow, signaling him to continue.

"Sparrowmon wants to talk with you," he handed the tele-device. I put my face on my palm as I sighed, wondering of what she wanted to talk about.

"What?" I grabbed the device as I sat down in the green park. It's somehow got back to a beautiful place. I was still wondering how Code Crown worked like.

"Ahem," she started. "It's not nice talking with a girl like that," she added.

"You even don't prefer yourself as girl," I sneered before chuckling awhile. "Get to the point. The other are waiting for me for this damn chat," I let out a sigh again, this time louder.

"You're assumed yourself as a busy-mon, pointy-head," she retorted. "I just want to say thanks for private to you," she lowered her voice, as I pondered a while.

"Private?" I asked, my eyes lingering on the white flower with its petal.

"Yeah, you know…" she stopped, and I didn't talk either, giving her a space to explain.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you. After all, you're the one who save me and Nene," her words suddenly caught me in a bright blush, for the first time got a thanks from a girl. I shook it quickly, before grabbing the device tighter.

"What do you mean with _'you're the one'?_ I help you with all of my friends, and you help me too to defeat that bastard!" I yelled, suddenly outrageous. "It's unnecessary to thanks me for private! I'm nothing with my friends!" I shouted again, before barging inside, still gripping the device.

While I trotted across the hall, suddenly her voice beeped.

"Sorry,…" she suddenly apologized, and I immediately stopped. There's no sounds again, even that I felt the wind were stopped. I pulled the device closer, still hesitate to say it. After all, I'm not a mon that used to be a soft-hearted. When someone's making a deal with me, I would deal with them. So, accepting an apologize was something hard for me.

"For.. what?" I surprised that I stuttered a little. However, I heard her sigh with full of sadness.

"You know, you and your team is the first that I deal with as friends. I'd always devastate anything stands in front of Nene without mercy… so it's the first time I left an enemy – or maybe I can't call you enemy again. Yeah, this is my first time making friends after Nene and the Monitormon…" she sighed again. "You know, I've always happy around Nene. She's a nice person. But befriend with only one certainly made me bored. Dealing with computer isn't easy though," I chuckled at her last statement.

"So, what are you intending to do?" I walked again, this time slower, device still close to my face.

"I just want to say sorry and thanks, only that," she finished, and the silence came again. However, I smiled widely before chuckling.

"You know, I don't believe you have a nice word like that," I teased her, before chuckling again because I heard her grunt. "However, I've to admit that you're a nice person. Friends are always open for me, so came whenever you want- ah," I suddenly remembered something.

"What?" she asked.

"And don't call me pointy head, birdy," I added, before whistling happily, ignoring all of her remarks afterward.

* * *

"All of Xros Heart members, I'm here to say thanks for helping us. I hope we can meet again, and joined team so that we can adventure together," Sparrowmon voice was echoing the room as I showed it to all of us, Xros Heart.

"Glad that you're okay Sparrowmon, kyu. If you need to be healed, come to me kyu!" Cutemon replied happily.

"Take care of Nene!" Zenjirou exclaimed, while Akari nudged him, icy glare on her eyes.

"Don't fly too high," Beelzebumon advised.

"Have a mercy," Ballistamon advised too.

"I'll take that. See you all later!" she exclaimed before the voice fading from the device.

"So, we're going?" I asked Taiki.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Why?" I asked again, this time louder.

"After you explained about how you got… err," he looked at Akari, seemed to ask some help as I felt something bad. Akari moved her hand and finger with a gesture and finally rubbing her cheeks with the tip of her finger.

"… about how you got… embarrassed…?" he finished. "I meant, your chat with her, what's that you got some red-face?" he grinned. It took me a second to think before I gasped.

"You're going to humiliate me,"

* * *

_'It's hard to believe that you're my new partner,'_

* * *

"Promise me that you'll be okay," I said to Ballistamon, the new ruler of Gold Zone. The reconstruction was still far from finished, but I decided to choose the ruler of each zone that had already done. It's completely different when I ordered my very partner to be the ruler of a zone, despite that he should be on my side as usual.

"Leave it to me," he replied in machine-sound as always. I merely smiled, remembering our journey before. I chuckled when remembering my old-self that always swinging at his more-likely antenna. After all, we had been together until this day.

"You know…" I stopped as I closed my eyes. "Together with you was my life. You've always on my side, helping me, grounding me when I got overexcited, hold me when I was down, well…" I baffled for a while, scratching the back of my head.

"I wondered who supposed to do all of that things when you aren't by my side again," I finished.

"You have matured, Shoutmon," he chuckled. "You don't need a babysitter like me again," he added, before turned back and gazed at the golden sea.

"To be honest, I want to keep you safe as usual before. I don't even think someone like you will stand alone," he glanced at me as I threw him a death glare.

"Kidding," he chuckled again. "I just want to know every second that you're okay. I can't forgive myself when you're troubled," he sat down, still gazing at the ocean.

"After all, I owe you my life," he glanced at me again, as I walked toward him and sat beside him.

"I told you it's nothing," I said as I dug my hand in the golden sand. "You've helped me so far like this. Don't say such like that," I sighed, grabbing the sand before let them poured down back.

"Thanks," he said. I stared at him, confused.

"For what? I should be the one who said thanks," I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "However, I can't imagine my life when I don't meet you before," he continued.

"Absurd," I chuckled. "Just let everything that had already passed. Now is now," I grinned.

"Harsh as always," he chuckled again.

"Hei!" I protested as I punched him lightly. However, I couldn't help but smile. He's the only one who always by my side, knowing every inch of me, learning every of my feeling, and he's the only person I believed most.

"Well," I stood up, stuck a hand. "This is not a farewell. But, we won't meet for a long time, I'm sure…" I looked down, avoiding eye-contact. However, he replied with a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

"Don't you need to go? You're the king, Shoutmon. Do whatever you need to and if you need my help, I'll always be there for you…" he stopped for a while. "Ousama," he added the last part with a sing-a-song tone.

"Heh," I scoffed. "You're right. I'm the King and I should settle down everything quick without letting a second for a teary party," I placed my hand on my hip, in a proud state.

"But you have already," he innocently said. I rolled my eyes in reply.

"Yeah, but there's no tear here," I said sarcastically as I stuck my hand once again. He then gave me a firm yet couraging handshake.

"Good luck buddy," he mused. I looked at him for a while.

"You too,"

Before really leaving, I gave him a friendly hug, of what we always did when I won a battle.

"Oh by the way," he suddenly added. "I know the person that will replace me as your partner," he continued.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering who was the person he was implying.

Silently, he pointed the sky. Then, a familiar person rushing down from the sky with such a crazy dive.

"I AM I AM!" Sparrowmon exclaimed happily.

"Is… she?" I pointed her, a nervous sweat dropped from my eyebrow. As he nodded, I grumbled silently.

"Why must her," I muttered under my breath. What I didn't expect, she heard what I said.

"What's your problem, pointy head? If he doesn't beg me to, surely I won't be with you!" she yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BIRDY?" I yelled back, my forehead began twitching with anger.

"I SAID IS THAT A PROBLEM POINTY HEAD?" she yelled back.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT, YOU BIRD,"

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, LIZZARD,"

"COME HERE YOU YELLOW SNAKE!"

"I'M NOT A SNAKE YOU MORON!"

While I started to chase her, Ballistamon could only sigh.

"I wonder how they get along," he mused for himself.

* * *

_'You're always an annoying person, birdy,"_

* * *

I was still in my sleep, rolled a little as I started to mumbling words. It was, until…

"WAKE UP YOU MORON!" suddenly, Sparrowmon appeared from nowhere and the worst, she yelled right on my ears. I quickly woke up, cringing a little from the pain before glaring at her.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT?" I yelled in frustration.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME FOR SLEEPING. WE STILL NEED A LOT THING TO GO!" she exclaimed back while showing a piece of paper written with schedule.

I sighed. It's completely different when Lunamon was on my side. Being with this bird would drive me crazy.

As I sat up and packed the blanket, I looked around before realizing it was still dark.

"It's still dark," I mumbled, stopping my hand right at the bag.

"You have to go," she whispered, something that I didn't even expect she could.

"You're right," I replied, before tucked the bag and climbed on top of her.

But, before I could get a grip, she had already set off from the land with a mad acceleration.

"IDIOT! I HAVEN'T READY YET!" I yelled as I grabbed one side of her, screaming of my own life.

"LALALALA," she replied with only a teasing song before diving 180 degrees just in a second.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" I shut my eyes, too frightened to look down as I started to feel dizzy from her crazy move.

"YOU HEAR THAT? THE KING BEGS ME TO STOP!" she yelled in excitement before rushing down, and I could see the destination from here.

"I'M NOT BEGGING YOU BIRDY!" I shouted back as I tighter my grip, feeling the pressure from the wind that we dived down.

"WE'RE CLOSE TO!" she informed. I loosened my grip a little knowing that it's almost land off. But, in a second she stopped in the mid-air, causing me to lose the grip and sent to the ground, indeed made a huge crater on the ground.

"Aww, that must be hurt right?" she made a fake concerned voice. I gripped the land, before stood up firmly as I rubbed my face.

"IT'S REALLY HURT DAMMIT!" I yelled in anger.

"But it's the way better to woke you up," she shrugged it off, before looked around. I sighed. Pain wasn't evident again, you know I could stand being barged with countless blast of fire. However, it's more the shock that in a second I met with a heavy land.

"You're really good at this," I sneered, before looking for a river.

"Where do you go? We need to observe first," she said.

"I'm taking a bath. Want to join?" I playfully winked at her, before she shook her head rapidly in disgust.

"Fine for me," I chuckled before looking around.

"Ah, when I took a bath you can observe where should we go first," I added, before hummed a song, searching for a source of water.

"You're totally kind of moron," I heard her mumble, but for this time I decided to held the steam. I looked back, and found she had already flown away. I chuckled again, before continuing walking around.

A minutes walking around, I found a clear river.

"Ah, how beautiful," I chuckled before jumping down. It's really refreshing, despite that I just got woken up before. I started to wash the dirt from the maniacal landing.

But, when I was happily humming a song, suddenly there's someone above me as I could feel the sun didn't reach me again and the shadow covering me. I looked up, only to find Sparrowmon above.

"What's wrong with you, pervert?" I sneered with a sly smirk on my face. She just smiled and took out her gun.

"Wait, what's that for-

"RANDOM LASER~!"

You know what's happened when an electricity meet with water?

So that's why I got electrocuted before finally could jump to the edge.

"WHAT"S THAT FOR?" I roared. She just smiled.

"For my fun~" she said happily before flew away.

"GRRH," I grunted before summoning my mic.

"COME HERE YOU! SOUL CRUSHER!" I let out the fire sparkle from my mic, sending the ball of fire to the sky – all of them missed of how fast she was. However, I got struck with the view. With the dark sky and the explosion from my attack, it's mostly like a firework.

"Wow," I suddenly hear her bemused mumble.

"It's beautiful, right?" I asked her, my eyes still on the sky.

"Yeah," she added. I gazed at her for a while, before a devilish smirk planted on my face.

I grabbed her hand with such a powerful grip, that she yelped aloud.

"We still have something to settle down," I smirked, before pulling her to the river.

"NO ! LET ME GO!" she kept yelling and struggling for free, only to meet avail of how I gripped her hand with such a monstrous force.

"You have to do it, baby~" I drawled a while when I reached the edge of the river, and happily showing her my vicious smirk, signaling that I was serious here.

"You won't…" she whined.

"I will," I smiled suggestively, before slamming her inside the river. A huge amount of water splashed around, yet that I cared. I jumped and kept jumping, so that she couldn't get out from the water.

"You're giving me an electrocute bath. I'm returning the favor for a drowning session," I said calmly as I enjoyed everytime I jumped on her when she's underwater.

When I saw she choked out of air, I finally jumped to the land and let her go. As soon as I landed at the land, she immediately flew off to the air, the water that still on her body drooped down, made a glistering path of her dive.

"Ukh," she finally managed to breathe as she rubbed her neck. I chuckled as I lied my back on the trunk.

"Happy?" I sneered. She glared at me, but she quickly realized that it's take and give.

"Lol," she replied with a meaningless word, before putting her back close to me, signaling that we're going to fly again.

"IF you make another PRANK again, you will DIE," I emphasized a few words, trying to make a deeper statement that I was serious.

"No more prank," she replied non-chalantly, obvious looked exhausted.

"Hey, it's still morning and you've already tired?" I merely smiled and gently rubbed the back of her neck. She purred for a while, before smiling.

"I guess we need to have a relaxing fly," she said.

"You're the best," I grinned, before she took off from the land, as both of us looking around, searching for the place that we should go first.

* * *

_'But sometimes, you're truly a kind person'_

* * *

"Ne, Shoutmon," Sparrowmon called me when we had a supper. It's already dark, and we're the only who hadn't slept yet.

"Yah?" I replied without any of courage, a bit sleepy.

"Just wondering," she put the mug down and gazed at the sky. "How did you meet Taiki?" she asked as she shifted her gaze on me, cobalt eyes with hint of curious.

"It's a long story…" I stopped, smiling bitterly that now I missed my very best friends. "Anyway, I just hope that he's okay now," I added as I threw her a grin. She grinned too, before it faded and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss Nene too…" she whispered, a melancholy look flashed on her face. I frowned too, learning that Nene was the only one closest with her.

"Dear,…" I moved closer to her. "She will be okay," I gently rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe her down.

"I take your word," she smiled, but still I knew she doubted it.

"Want to have some fun?" I asked.

"What is that?" she asked back. I merely smiled before summoning my mic.

"Ah, firework!" she exclaimed vigorously. Ever since that accident, she had always begged me to threw some of my 'passion' – as she always said – to the sky because it made a beautiful firework for her.

I shouted two words before sent the fire and it exploded well on the sky, shattered into many directions. She clapped her hands in appreciation.

"Again again!" she requested. I smiled, knowing that she was happy now. I made a fake cough, before smiling again at her.

"I guess we need to sleep. My voice is running out,"

"Yuck, I expected to have more, but well…" she groaned before stopped and lied down on the grass.

I joined her. lying my back on her wing as I gazed at the sky. It's shining brightly even that there's only few of stars dazzling vividly. I took a second to glance at her, who had already closed her eyes.

"Ne, Sparrowmon," I called her, but she didn't responded.

"Guess that you're asleep now…" I muttered before rolled to the ground. Still, I couldn't sleep yet. So, I just gazed at her. Sure, she's one of my closest persons now. We had already faced so many things, started just for fighting Bagra army and for reconstruction the Digital World. And, she had already Xrossed with me so many times, meaning that she would have learned all of my feelings ; fear, courage, determination, and all of them. I wondered what she felt when she united with me.

I pondered again. As for Mervamon, Arresterdramon and even I when I was Shoutmon X4, all of us when DigiXrosed with Sparrowmon would have her trademark sign formed a golden V-crest on our head, or maybe her looked like piece of brown helm. But, when only me and her, I didn't have that. Instead, she appeared with her full body, but conscious inside me.

Why did only me when I was Shoutmon, this form? I still didn't have the answer yet. I gazed at her again, gently caring her forehead with full of appreciation.

What I didn't expect, she opened her eyes, revealing her drowsy cobalt eyes.

"Emm… what's the matter Shoutmon?" she asked.

"A-ah sorry, for waking you up," I quickly pulled my hand away. She smiled as she opened her eyes clearly.

"I haven't sleepy yet," she said, but I knew she lied.

"You're not a liar," I chuckled before wrapping my right arm around her neck. She softly nuzzled her head as for appreciation.

"Do you still want to know how I meet Taiki?" I asked, looking deeply at her eyes. I even didn't realize that, before she snapped out.

"Shoutmon, you're staring," she waved her gloved-hand frantically as I stepped backward in surprise.

"Whoa, sorry," I grinned before sat back at my position before. "Not realize it," I added.

"Moron," she mumbled. I grinned again, and lightly punched her cheek.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Don't call me moron, birdy," I smiled warmly. She returned the smile, before both of us in unison shifted our gaze to the sky, mostly to the moon that was shining delightfully.

"I was dying, and I called out for help hopelessly…" I started, even didn't care that whether she listened to me or not.

"I was nearly giving up when Taiki's voice replied,… and, yeah, finally he helped me and save my life," I stared at her, who was listening with a learning look.

"So, you can got beaten up?" she sneered.

"Everyone can. Don't care how strong they are," I chuckled.

"That's a little about me," I glanced again at her. "How about you tell me how you meet Nene?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Umm…" she stroke her chin with her hand, seemed thinking something.

"If you don't want, it's okay. There's always something that someone doesn't want to share it," I grinned playfully when I saw her looking at me with a weird look.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to share it… after all, you're my closest friend now…" she sighed. "I often stupidly thought for comparing you and Nene," she chuckled. "You two were the person that I loved most and I want to protect," she threw a glance at me, but I just avoid her eyes, not wanting her to know that I was taken aback with her words.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she flew toward me.

"Nothing…" I replied as I managed to calm down. "Love is not a word that matched in my ears yet…" I mumbled, and she seemed know what I meant as she blushed slightly.

"Sorry…" she said before smirked. "I shouldn't have say a meaningful word on such a stupid moron like you," she stuck her tongue out as I grunted.

"Oh by the way, do you love someone?" she asked. I froze in my place, remembering the person that I missed so much until know.

"A-a- what's with t-that question?" I found myself shaking when replying her question. But, it just made the things worse.

"Oh come on~" she drawled as she came closer to me. "I know you have someone in your mind~" she continued drawling playfully.

I sighed in defeat, before replying.

"I love you," I said quickly, perfectly made it heard mostly like a statement, but it just a joke. And, I smirked when I saw her face with a bright blush.

"Don't misunderstanding what I said," I added, before explaining what I meant. "As King, I love everyone, and mostly everyone who always stand by my side. I love you, I love Lunamon, I love Gumdramon, and everyone else. That's love in my side of view," I finished, before chuckling that she's still blushing.

"You're too confident," I sneered before eyeing the surrounding, just wanting the topic to flew out.

"Ah, sorry…" she suddenly said. "I didn't expect you can use that word," I chuckled at her word.

"Says the one who got hypnotized and admitting her gut about her partner's hair," I playfully retorted her.

"Says the one who got killed~" she suddenly said something that quickly made me froze and shaking in fear, traumatized.

"Hey, I'm just joking," she assured as she squeezed my shoulder, concerned in her voice. However, it didn't soothe me down. It perfectly reminded me of how it feels, completely dark and cold.

"It's…" I slapped her hand and she quickly frowned.

"Sorry…" she apologized, sorrow on her voice.

"It's okay…" I sighed, before finally managed to calm down.

"I shouldn't have to say that. How fool I am," she blamed herself, and I laughed loudly as the reply.

"It's a relief that you've already learned that you're fool," I chuckled.

"What did you say, moron?" she scolded playfully.

"Fool!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Cut it off birdy!"

"You're the one who started, pointy head!"

"HOW MANY TIMES I SAID THAT DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER POINTY HEAD? IT'S A NICE NICKNAME FOR ME!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"

"I WON'T ~ LALALA~ "

* * *

_And yeah, it's the most time that I remembered of how you become my new partner of my life._

_It's true that sometimes you're totally annoying_

_And I have to admit that sometimes I'm an annoying person too_

_But, the two of us had shared all of the things from the very early._

_I'm sure you're the one who knows me well…_

* * *

A knock on my door snapped me from all of my reminiscence. I leaped from the sofa, and opened the door a little.

"Sparrowmon were waiting you outside," Knightmon informed. I nodded and thanked him before heading out of the castle.

When I stepped outside, I inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the smell of grass.

"It's not the time to enjoy yourself," I heard someone scolded, and I just chuckled.

"I'm not enjoying myself," I grinned, before flashed a look to her.

"So, where we go for our first free time?" I asked, only to found her mumbling at herself.

"I still didn't believe that it's over- hey! Did you call me?" she snapped out.

_"Baka"_ I muttered, and fortunately she didn't hear that.

"I said, where do we go now? I want to visit Lunamon first if you don't mind," I said, earning a smirk from her.

"What? You want to meet your lover?" she made herself like wanted to have an assuring explanation.

"Shut up," I whispered, trying to hid my blush.

"If you insist, we will go now," she said. I sighed and climbed at her wing, before we departed from Green Zone and across the sky, heading to Shinobi Zone

* * *

_A young king had already done his task, a new world had already reconstructed, and he deserved a delightful life with all of his comrades._

* * *

Ah, I'm really sorry for making this update very late. Honestly, for this week I got a bunch of homeworks ( how many times I used this excuse? *lol ) so I hope you can stay tune and be patient.

And, I want to describe a bit the Digital World made by Shoutmon for this fic.

As I said before, every Zone has way gates, which can instantly move them to another zone. Actually, way gate isn't the only way to move to another zone. Digital World was still developed with many zones, but every zone formed an island, and there's a long bridge that connected a zone to another zone. It's the view of mine, for this fic. Because, I'm going to use the surrounding for another chapter later.

With this chapter, the memorial session is ended. We're going to see Shoutmon new life with his friends, learning what is family, friend, and love.

Until next time, see you ^^


End file.
